The Garden View
by Knutforyourthoughts
Summary: In which Astoria wishes for herself and her family to be free; free from the war and the past. Rated T, R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from it. The beautiful picture for this was off pinterest and the photographer is Valentina Vallone.**

* * *

Astoria stared out the window of the Malfoy Manor's ballroom, glancing wistfully at the luscious garden. She had once rejoiced at the enormity of the greenery, thinking of how wondrous it would be to raise her children there. Unfortunately, her simple wish hadn't come true. No, she and Scorpius hardly ever left the building because Draco was always afraid for their safety. Whilst the kinder wizards and witches had forgiven them, many had not. Instead, they wanted to hurt what Draco loved most; his family. In fact, they were so keen on revenge that they were willing to kill his innocent little boy, a boy who had committed no such sin. And since Draco had lost many people in his lifetime, it made him especially determined to save his wife and child.

"Astoria?" Draco yelled and she turned away from the window. He entered the room, his eyes full of relief as he found her.

"Hey," she said quietly, kissing him softly, before turning back to the window. Draco looked puzzled, before he too looked out the window. He immediately saw the peacocks frolicking about, the only remaining ornament to remind them of the past. If it wasn't for Draco's mother's insistence, he probably would have sent them away too. Looking only a little further out, he saw the beautiful green landscape and understood.

"Tori," he said gently and she sighed.

"I just want to go into the garden. I'll behave, I promise," she pleaded and Draco shook his head.

"Tori, you know I can't let you."

Astoria crossed her arms delicately.

"Draco, please! Scorpius hasn't ever even been out there!"

"No!" He snapped, his eyes hardening. She recoiled and turned away from her husband, pretending not to notice the tear running down his face.

Running back up the stairs and through the hallways, Astoria barely stopped as her son toddled towards her and wrapped his small arms around her waist. She kissed him on the cheek lovingly, but he began to cry. Scorpius was only three, but he knew when her touch was cold. And in that moment, Astoria was numb with coldness.

"Shhh. It's okay sweetie," she whispered, holding her little boy as he cried. After only a few moments, Scorpius's tears were dry and his face lit up with joy once more.

"Mummy," he said, tugging her hand as she began to stand.

"Can we go to the garden?"

Astoria laughed; a sweet yet hollow and empty sound. But Scorpius's eyes were filled with such hope that Astoria managed a soft expression for her darling little boy.

"Maybe one day," she managed instead, kissing his head. Scorpius pouted in response, before running back to his playroom.

"Maybe one day," she repeated to herself, before walking to her bedroom.

Lying on the bed, Astoria closed her eyes. She imagined a world where she wasn't condemned for a crime she never committed, a world where her husband could be happy again. In her world, she and Scorpius ran around in the garden, playing chasies and smelling the roses. They'd sit on the benches as she taught him to admire beauty, whether it was glaringly obvious, or not. And after spending hours in the garden on one special day, she and Draco would go to Diagon Alley, where the people were all kind and welcoming. They would buy a watch, a beautiful rose gold one, and save it for Scorpius's seventeenth birthday. The lady at the counter would tell them it was a marvellous choice, before wrapping it up and handing it back to them.

Opening her eyes slowly, Astoria knew very little of her fantasy was possible. Draco's father was locked away in Azkhaban and his mother was lost in her own little world. Whilst Astoria's parents had managed to get out of the situation with a fairly high reputation, Astoria's had certainly lowered hers by marrying Draco. She had been warned, true, but love was not a crime nor a sin. She was only promising herself to the broken man with a still whole heart. Was it that much of a deal, enough that she ought to be punished for it?

Yes, it was, Astoria had realised. Never by her standards, but it certainly was by the bitter victims of the war's.

"Tori?" Draco said softly and she sighed.

"Hey," she said ruefully. She shouldn't have brought up the subject. Again.

"I'm sorry," he replied finally, after a few minutes.

"No, no, it's alright," she said tiredly and Draco sighed.

"No, it's not."

"Aren't you quite the optimist?" Astoria said, rolling her eyes half-heartedly. Draco smiled weakly. At least somethings never changed; Astoria was as sarcastic as ever.

"I'm sorry," Draco repeated, sitting down onto the bed. The bedroom too had a beautiful view of the green landscape that stretched out for miles, beyond what Astoria could see of it. It was cruel, really. She was practically trapped in her own house and all she could see was open land at every window.

Draco wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she sighed. They had made it so far, Astoria could wait awhile longer.

"You know I love you," Draco said randomly and Astoria smiled. It was moments like this that reassured her that all would be well. Draco was not a monster, he was a man who had been led astray by people he had trusted. And although people still saw the worst in him, Astoria could see the real Draco; the Draco who loved his family fiercely and, without fail, protected them from harm. The man that could have been.

"I love you too," she whispered, letting her eyes wonder out the window and to the garden. When the world finally healed and the people had moved on from the past, perhaps the Malfoys would be allowed to heal too. Astoria would wait for that day, no matter how long it took. She could only hope Scorpius would live in the world she wished for, the fantasy she had dreamed of. Because, after all, it wasn't all that unrealistic.

_Ten years later…_

"Scorpius!" The red haired girl yelled, glaring as the blonde haired boy threw her over his shoulder and ran around the garden. A boy stood beside them, shaking his head at the commotion. They were all in the Malfoy garden, a beautiful, luscious landscape they visited often.

"What Rosie, don't you like the view?" Scorpius replied, smirking. The red haired girl growled and kicked him, but Scorpius only laughed in response. Rose huffed, defeated, before glaring at the ground in annoyance.

"You two," Albus sighed exasperatedly. Ever since they had all become friends in their first year, it had always been Rose and Scorpius in a battle of wits, knowledge and stubborn pride. And inevitably, Albus was always caught in between these battles. But despite their regular arguments, Scorpius and Rose had beaten the odds and had managed to stay friends, which was the only thing Albus wanted from them.

Whilst the kids played in the garden, Astoria looked out from the window. She watched as they challenged each other in Quidditch matches, ran around the garden and then simply lay in the soft, green grass. She noticed the way Scorpius smiled at Rose, particularly after a fierce quarrel, and saw that it was the way she taught him to look at beautiful things. With awe, with wonderment. With tenderness and love. At the same time, thinking about the past made her feel as eons had stretched by and finally, to her shock, they were free. Funny, it was, that the son of Draco Malfoy, despised Death Eater, had become friends with the Boy who Lived's son and niece. It felt as though they'd finally achieved a full circle. And after all this time, Astoria felt satisfied.

Astoria turned away from the window, a wide grin stretched upon her face. Perhaps she still felt trapped, for many people had still not forgiven and forgotten, but her son was truly free. He was free to pave his own path and become whatever and whomever he chose to be. A good person perhaps, a better person than they had all been during their own teenage years.

And in that way, Astoria felt as if she was in the garden too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The song inspiration behind this is, strangely, instrumental. The songs are _Opus 36 _and _Aphex Twin - Avril 14th _which can be found on Sofia Coppola's Marie Antoinette movie soundtrack. Otherwise, I'm fairly certain they're classic pieces, so they'll be on the internet somewhere.**

**Anyhow, time for some selfish self promotion. If you enjoy next generation Rosius, check out my oneshot called Pity Party (it had a bit of fluff in it). Also next gen, my drabble collection, which not only contains Rosius, but many other pairings. It's called Underneath the Tree. The last oneshot I have up is a Snape/Lily what could have been theme, but is actually more of a conversation between Narcissa and Snape.**

**Knutforyourthoughts **


End file.
